The Child In The White Cloak
by MehMeister
Summary: One day Natsu finds a mission in the guild hall with a reward of 500,000 jewels and manages to persuade the gang to do it with him. Though the next morning when Lucy arrives the guild is empty. Soon she finds Gray who is badly injured, once she finds Natsu and Erza, Gray disappears. Now with a determined Natsu leading the way they must make their way to find their friend. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! It's really fun to write and I'd appreciate if you could drop a review or whatever :)**

So basically the summary is crap, I know that but don't worry the oncoming chapters will have more humor I promiseeee. Just getting the scene set here! Please don't leave this page ! Ok byee.  
**  
(( )) = thoughts. **

* * *

The Child In the White Cloak...

Chapter 1 - Fire beats Ice?  
"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Natsu Dragoneel, the fire wizard, drawled for his friend, Lucy Heartfilia.  
He was perched outside of her bedroom window, bashing on it to get her attention.  
She stirred in her sleep but showed no signs of waking up.

"Damn it." Natsu cursed. "I'm hungry."  
His flying blue pet cat, Happy, replied with:  
"Try opening it!"

Natsu squinted and then nodded. "Oh, I never thought of that."  
He wedged his fingers under the window and used his 'super human' strength to get it open. But since it was locked and he pulled a little too hard, the window flew up and made a smashing sound.  
Lucy jerked awake and jumped out of bed.  
"Don't kill m..." She squealed but stopped when she saw Natsu smiling innocently at her. "NATSUWHATTHEHELLGETOUTOFMYHO USEYOUCREEPITSTHEMIDDLEOFTHE NIGHTWHATSYOURFRIGGINPROBLEM !?" She exclaimed waving her arms about.

"Uh... What?" Natsu scratched the back of his head completely unable to work out what Lucy had just said.  
Lucy collapsed back onto her bed.

"Natsu. Why are you in my bedroom IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! Hey! DID YOU BREAK MY WINDOW!?" She shot a death glare at Natsu and he cowered.  
"Argh! I'm sorrrryyyyyy! ((She's becoming just like Erza...))" He exclaimed.

She stomped past him and tried to pull the window down but failed in doing so.  
"You broke my window." She growled. "Why are you here Natsu!?"

"I have something to show ya! ((She must just be acting like this cause she's tired, right?))" Natsu said enthusiastically.  
Lucy sighed calming down, she sat on her bed and turned the light on.

"Well at least shut the curtains, the neighbours will be thinking someone came to murder me with all the shouting. And since you've broken my window, which you'll be paying for, people will hear us so talk quietly." She yawned after her declaration and stretched her limbs like a lazy cat.  
Natsu's mouth twitched a little. (( I'll be paying for it? Dammit. I can't get out of this one.))  
"Uh... I found this REALLY important mission from the board today and I was wondering if we could do it... See, it-"

"Hold on hold on hold on. So you're saying you broke my window, climbed into my bedroom, woke me and half the town up just so you could show me a MISSION!? Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you Natsu!" Lucy interrupted angrily, standing up and striding over to him.

"Wait! Before you kill me, listen." He waved the paper in front of her face.  
She placed her hands on her hips and pouted angrily.  
"Whatever, I'm listening."

"It's super cool, listen up. Apparently there's like, some sorta kid that's been going around in T'zuma. They can't tell if it's a boy or a girl and the kid has no parents and doesn't speak. But it's been causing havoc and they want the Fairy Tail guild to come and reason with it. It says the kid goes around in some sorta white cloak and has glowing eyes." Natsu watched Lucy's face change form angry to interested.  
"The kid... You don't suppose, with the glowing eyes and all-"

"It's magic? That's what I was thinkin'." Natsu nodded. "D'ya think we could go check it out?"

Lucy grabbed the paper from him and read it aloud:  
" 'Please help our city, T'zuma. A child nobody knows has been spotted various times hassling our citizens, some even get hurt. The child is a trouble maker and needs to be stopped. It has normally been seen with the appearance of a pristine white cloak and glowing eyes. Please come to our aid, this child is more powerful than you might expect.' ... Woah.." She nodded and after a pause she continued,  
"This sounds awesome! Hey wait what's the rewar..." She scanned the paper and trailed off when she found the reward, it was 500,000 jewels. "WE LEAVE TOMORROW MORNING!" Lucy jumped with joy.

"Yahoo! We'll need to tell Gray and Erza about this though." Natsu grinned.  
"Well there's my half a million gone." Lucy's smile faded.

"C'mon I'm sure they'll accept! I'll go and tell them in the morning so we can leave in the afternoon." Natsu said, enthusiastic as usual. Lucy sighed.

"Still I wonder why they'd be willing to offer so much money just to get rid of some troublesome kid. It must have created real havoc." Lucy said, trailing off into her own daydreaming.

"Who cares? We get money!" Natsu burst her dreaming bubble. "By the way can I have some food? I'm hungry?"

* * *

The next morning the sun was out and a warm breeze flew through the air.  
"Perfect!" Lucy said to herself with joy. ((The suns out, its warm, so when we don't get to do this mission I'm going to chill.))

After Lucy was all ready for the day she picked up her cell phone and dialled for Natsu. There was no answer. ((Urgh, what's he got into now?))  
She grabbed her bag and made her way out to Fairy Tail.

When she arrived at Fairy Tail no one was outside. ((Weird...Where is everyone?))  
She walked over to the doors carefully, she was now officially creeped out.  
The Guild hall was empty. She immediately expected that they had been kidnapped or something, until she heard someone say her name.

"L- Lucy!" It was Gray. He staggered over to her. He looked like he had been burned all up his right arm and that's not good. It would've have to have been Natsu's or another Dragon Slayer's magic to hurt him THAT bad- or maybe even stronger magic.  
Lucy rushed over to him.  
"Woah, are you okay!?" She helped him stand properly.

"Yeah. Just a scratch." He said with a wobbly voice.  
"Yeah right! What happened?" Lucy said helping him down to a chair. She could feel anger brewing in her stomach. It had to be Natsu, right? But burning Gray like this was way too far. Gray could be too weak that he maybe wouldn't even be able to walk around for long.

"Well basically, this morning Natsu came in and showed me and Erza this mission that had a huge reward- he said you already knew about it- and asked if we could go together. We both agreed- even Erza- but when Natsu went outside and didn't come back for a while me and Erza went to find him. I came back here to see if he'd came back..." He coughed and clutched his head.  
"Gray?!" Lucy said in alert.

"... I'm fine, okay!? Anyway he hasn't come back yet. I'd searched the whole guild, even the 2nd floor. But everyone had disappeared. Soon after that I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around I blacked out then I woke up with this." he pointed to his damaged arm. "And that's all I remember."

"Oh god... This is bad..." Lucy said, her hands started to tremble. Gray smiled.  
"It's okay. Let's go find Natsu and Erza. C'mon." He got up slowly and Lucy offered to help him to walk but he waved her off. "I'm okay, thanks."

They made their way out into the green long grass field behind Fairy Tail. After a while of looking and Gray tripping, the two found Erza. She was deeply troubled.

"ERZAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy shouted to her. Erza darted around and threw a knife at Lucy without knowing it was actually Lucy. Luckily it only scuffed her hair.  
Lucy stood stock still, eyes wide and terrified. ((She's so scary!))

"Oh thank goodness I found you two!" She beamed. "I can't find Natsu! ... Gray? Are you alright?" She rushed up to Gray and Lucy.  
"It's nothing." He looked away. Lucy stood absolutely still her jaw was dropped open and her eyes wide with surprise (she was still in shock after the knife thing plus Erza had even apologised!)

"That's not nothing!" Erza inspected Gray's wound. "That's no ordinary fire wound, is it? You being a powerful ice wizard you'd be able to fend it off or it wouldn't hurt you at all. Even Natsu's attacks wouldn't be as bad as this. Did they do this to you while you were unconscious or something?"  
"God Erza you are good!" Lucy clapped.  
Gray nodded and explained the situation.

"Everyone's gone? Even the master?" She looked astounded. After he'd explained.  
"Yeah." Gray said quietly.

"Oh no... This is terrible. What if Natsu's gone along with them?" She frowned. "We must find him."

"Yeah well that's kinda what I thought we were doing the whole time-" Lucy started but Erza interrupted her.  
"Let's go!" She raised her sword dramatically. "Firs-" a meow interrupted Erza.

"There you are!" A high pitched voice echoed from across the field.  
Lucy and Gray exchanged glances.  
"Is that...?" They said in unison.

Happy flew into their vision and landed on Lucy's head. Lucy batted him off and he hovered in front of them all.  
"Happy!" Lucy said, already feeling relieved.  
"Where's Natsu?!" Erza urged.  
"He's coming!" Happy said. He turned around and exclaimed "NATSUUUU!"

"I'm comin! I'm comin!" Natsu's voice could be heard from across the field.  
"Is he up a tree or something?" Gray asked. Happy shrugged in reply.  
Sure enough Natsu came sprinting towards them from behind a tree.  
He charged up to them angrily.

"Where is that kid!? I'm going to kill that little twerp!" Natsu directed his glare to Gray's arm. "What happened to YOU?"

"I don't kn-" Gray started distastefully.  
"It was that kid wasn't it-" Natsu clenched his fists.  
"Why cant you let me finish!-" Gray snapped.  
"What!? Let YOU finish!? You just interrupted me!-" Natsu moaned.  
"Shut up! You pink haired..." Gray stopped and Natsu grinned.  
"HA! Ran out of insults!? I should think so to."  
Erza punched him in the stomach.  
"Shut up." She said to Natsu as Gray started swaying on the spot and going extremely pale.  
"Gray? Are you alright Gray?" Erza shook Gray by the shoulders lightly.  
After a few moments of silence, Gray's eyes widened and he tried to say something but it didn't make it out of his mouth and he collapsed.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted as a bright light obscured Gray from their view.  
"GRAY!?" Natsu and Erza exclaimed.  
They all stood in anticipation. Natsu was wide eyed, Erza irritated and Lucy terrified.  
Natsu was about to run into the light when it disappeared immediately and Gray was gone.  
Natsu looked around himself in shock. After a minute of Natsu's angry mouth twitching and Lucy's disbelief, Natsu smashed his fist into the ground angrily.

"Natsu..." Lucy said softly.  
"No! THIS IS MY FAULT!" Natsu shouted, making Lucy jump.  
"Get a hold of yourself Natsu!" Erza kicked him in the face.  
Natsu growled. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"For being a baby." Erza looked away. "This isn't even your fault."  
"But it is! The person that's got Gray is that kid from the mission! It's a boy. He knew that we were coming to get him away from T'zuma so he came and killed Gray!"

"Gray's not dead." Erza said firmly. "There's no way Gray would die from an arm wound. Plus it was a child that caused it. He's-"

"Gonna die if we don't save him!" Natsu finished for her. Lucy stood nervously gnawing at her nails. What if what Natsu said was true?

"How do you even know all of this?!" Erza was getting frustrated.

"Because he told me!" Natsu shouted. "We need to get to T'zuma to get rid of this kid."  
And with that, the trio started their adventure into the unknown. After all, Fairy Tail members do anything for their friends, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Erza all sat in the train station. Lucy was bored, Erza was fidgety and Natsu was experiencing cold feet.

"Heeeereeesss the traaiinnn!" Lucy said with excitement. Natsu covered his mouth, his motion sickness was already arriving.  
They all rose to their feet and Natsu headed the opposite way from the train until Erza grabbed him by the jacket.  
"Actually I think Gray can handle himself let's go home now." Natsu was still walking despite the fact he was going no where due to Erza's iron grip.

"C'mon Natsu." She sighed dragging him up to the platform. Lucy was standing in the doorway waiting for them.  
"Hurry up!" She said directing them to a seat.  
Erza chucked Natsu into the space beside her on the chair and the trio sat down.

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but Natsu groaning, Lucy piped up. "I wonder what's happened to Gray. D'you think he'll be alright?"

"I'm betting that he's fine. If its a child that he's been taken by then he can defeat it. He's one of us, he's one of the strongest wizards Fairy Tail has to offer." She said though Lucy could make out a little doubt in her eyes.

Natsu groaned again.  
"That kid... Isn't ordinary..."

"How isn't he?" Lucy asked with interest.  
Natsu sprawled on the table so there was so room for Erza to lean on her hands or arms.  
"He had some sorta like ...magic..." Natsu covered his mouth when the train went over a bump.  
Lucy was accustomed to his ways already so she looked at him with only slight concern while Erza just kept looking forward.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick." He whimpered. Erza opened the window and pointed to it.  
"If your gonna do it, do it there."

"But there are people out there..." He moaned.  
"Then don't be sick. Your choice." Erza smirked.  
"Anyway I was chasing him up a tree and them he just disappeared. He's good." Natsu continued, holding his stomach and pouting. "And that's what I hate about him."  
Lucy laughed sympathetically. "It's fine Natsu, it's a kid. We'll have him in our hands in no time."  
Erza nodded firmly and Natsu shook his head.  
"No! Your underestimating him. He's a... Aaaaaaaa..." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He always did. His motion sickness could get so bad it would knock him out.

"Well that's him out of the count." Lucy shook her head humorously.  
Erza smiled. "Well at least now we can talk."  
Lucy's smile faded. Those words never failed to mean something bad.  
"About?"

"About Gray." Erza checked if Natsu was asleep and then turned back to Lucy. "I do trust Natsu and his opinions even if they are a little far fetched. But... How did that child disappear? More importantly how did it know that we were coming to find it? It makes no sense."  
"Your right, I get where your coming from. But what I don't get is, why Gray? What did he ever do to the kid? It's hard to understand." Lucy shook her head.

Erza thought about this for a minute then nodded. "Yes but what I'm saying is we have to get there quicker than the rate that we're going right now. Gray could be in real danger."  
Natsu flinched in his sleep. Erza smiled softly as she watched him, like a newborn baby.

"He's blamed it on himself - that Gray is gone. I don't get it." Lucy said, looking over at him as well. "He said that it was his fault but hasn't explained why. Happy? Any ideas?" She looked to Happy who was resting on Natsu's motionless body.

"Maybe it was because he chose the mission in the first place." He said, crossing his tiny little arms.  
"Yeah... I guess." Lucy trailed off. "How long does it take to get to T'zuma again anyway?"  
"Oh, about 4 hours." Erza said back, realising the amount of time left and face-palming it. Lucy's mouth dropped open.  
"4 HOURS?!" She exclaimed, banging her head onto the table.  
"Oh no." Erza did the same and they both prepared for the 'long' journey ahead.

* * *  
"Passengers are to get off at T'zuma please. I repeat..."

"WHAT!?" Natsu's head popped up and he was immediately awake. "Sweet Jesus hallelujah!"  
Natsu jumped up from his seat, jerking Erza and Lucy half-awake.

"Huh?" Lucy yawned. "Natsu go back to sleeeeee... Natsu!?" She looked up and he was gone.  
"Erza Erza Erza." She said quickly, banging the table to wake Erza up.  
After what seemed like an hour of banging Erza shot up awake.  
"C'mon Erza this is T'zuma and Natsu's left the train already."  
Erza got up shook her head to knock the sleepiness out of her and strode over to the doors. They were closed.

"Oh great." Lucy face palmed it. "Natsu's on his own."  
"No!" Erza growled. "Hey you! Open these doors before the train starts." She ordered a steward that was nearby. The steward shook his head.  
"We can't do that, miss." He drawled slowly.  
Erza glared at him. "Open. These. Doors... Please."  
The steward hurried over, cowering in front of her. He fumbled with his keys nervously and opened the doors immediately.  
"Thank you." Erza stepped out like she owned the place.  
"Uh... Sorry for the trouble?" Lucy said to him, patting him on the shoulder.

Erza and Lucy walked into the dusty plains of T'zuma. There was a long walk from here to the village but they could just make out the houses. The sun was searing down on their backs as they walked forward.  
They saw Natsu quite a way ahead of them but at least they weren't in a town where it would've been harder to find him.  
"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Lucy called. Natsu stopped and turned around.  
"HEY GUYS!" He waved to them and kept walking forward.  
Lucy shook her head humorously.

"Natsu get over here right now!" Erza shouted angrily to him.  
Natsu immediately obeyed, steering himself round so he was walking toward them.  
When he and Happy arrived beside them they kept walking.

"Soooooooooooooooo where shall we start?" Natsu said as they plodded along.  
"We'll alert the towns people of our appearance then we go get Gray." Erza smiled at him. She had sympathy for the boy of course, because although he and Gray were always at each others throats, they made a brilliant team and brilliant friends when they had to. And this sign showed Erza that he really did care about Gray... As a friend.

Natsu fist pumped to the sky 5 times.  
"Then LET'S GO!" He jumped up and held onto Happy. Lucy grabbed onto his legs when he started flying with Happy, trying to lower him down to the ground. But it ended up that she was taken way as well so Erza tried to pull them both down. That didn't work either.  
Happy struggled to fly while holding all of their weight. "Can't you just let go!"

"MY LEGS ARE COMING OFF!" Natsu whined.  
"Shut up Natsu." Lucy pined.  
"It was your fault anyway Natsu." Erza said.  
"What?! My fault!?" Natsu exclaimed angrily. "You guys are crazy."  
"No. Your the crazy one, grabbing onto a flying cat." Lucy remarked.  
"Not just any cat though, is he?" Natsu asked.  
"Nope but I still think your crazier than I am." Lucy didn't say that he was crazier than Erza as well because frankly, she wasn't so sure.  
"Good. That's the way I like it." Natsu said, bobbing his head proudly.

When they reached the village the made quite an entrance. Happy lost the will to live and shook Natsu off of him so the trio fell onto the ground beneath them. When they looked up they were at the village entrance.  
"AHH finally." Natsu said propping his elbows up and cradling his head in his hands.

"Yes finally." Erza got up and brushed herself down. Lucy did the same.  
"So where do we go? The streets are empty." Lucy scratched her head.

"Hmm... I'm not to sure. C'mon lets explore." Erza picked Natsu up by the collar and the three walked into the village.  
Erza looked around. "Hello?"  
No answer.

"Weird... It's like some sorta ghost town." Natsu remarked.  
"Yeah..." Lucy agreed.

"No ... Not a ghost town." Erza said looking at the barred windows of each house. "They're hiding. Hiding from that child."  
"... Huh?" Natsu scratched his head.

"Hello? Is anybody here? We are from Fairy Tail, we mean no harm." Erza called out.  
The trio stood in the dusty streets and were only replied by silence.  
"This isn't any use, let's just bust in!" Natsu punched his fists together and a little spark of fire lit in between his hands.  
Erza stopped him. "No. We have to gain the people's trust, not scare them away!"  
Natsu groaned. "Ughhhhh but this is BORINGGG."  
"Natsu shut up!" Erza said angrily. She seemed to get easily irritated which wasn't like her.

Natsu huffed and walked ahead of the girls. He started mumbling angrily to Happy, who flew beside him.  
((What's up with Erza today? If its because Gray... No, she said it herself she was sure he'd be fine. He will be, won't he...)) Lucy thought to herself. (( If Erza is doubting her decision, Gray's in trouble.))

"WILL SOMEONE JUST COME OUT ALREADY?!" Natsu exclaimed out of the blue. Erza threw a pebble at his head at full speed.  
"Ouch!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head.  
"Ouch indeed-" Erza growled but was interrupted.

"Who's there?" It was a man's voice.  
Erza immediately stood to alert and looked around. No one was there.  
"We're from Fairy Tail, here to solve your 'problem'." Natsu said impatiently looking around.  
"That was quick." The man suddenly appeared, jumping down from a rooftop and landing directly in front of the three.  
He was of young age, no older than Natsu. He had dark hair that almost had a blue shine to it, and bright moss green eyes. He wore torn jeans and a black hoodie. Lucy couldn't say that he wasn't bad-looking either.  
He grinned at their stunned faces, the speed he acquired was amazing.  
Natsu grabbed Happy and stuffed him into his jacket.  
"Hey! Why're you doing this again!? Happy exclaimed. Natsu shushed him.

"I'm glad your here." The man looked mildly amused and without another word he ran over to a bell tower. "Just a minute."  
He started to climb it easily and Natsu gaped at his speed and strength. He clenched his fists. Lucy laughed at Natsu's behaviour.  
When the man reached the top he rang the bell 5 times.

After a couple moments of silence the towns people started to emerge from their houses. The man pulled up his hood and disappeared into thin air.  
"W-what... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Natsu cried. He looked around him urgently. "WHERE IS THAT GUY!?"  
Lucy gasped. "He just... Disappeared!"  
Erza's eyes widened. ((I've seen that magic before. But when...?))

"Fairy Tail are here!" Came shouts from the villagers. "We're saved!"  
Natsu turned around and grinned.  
"Sure thing! We'll get this thing done in no time, don't you wor-"

"Fairy Tail." Came a gruff old man's voice from behind them. The three turned around to face him. He smiled friendly at them. "You've come quicker than expected."  
The three bowed and told the old man their names. He nodded and bowed his head.  
"Yes... Well you three come inside and we'll discuss current affairs." He led them into an old hut, far off from the other houses in the village which now seemed to be swarming with people.

"Sit." He gestured to the three stools laid out for them. Once that were all sat down he began to proceed. "My name is Konosaru and I am what you'd call the 'leader' of this village. Anyway I think I should explain. So as you know, the child in the white cloak is terrorising our village. We call it that because whenever it is sighted all we see is half of its ace and a white cloak. The rest of its body is covered in gloom. It brings it wherever it goes. We can't even tell if it's a boy or girl. This child is a complete mystery. Yet, it continues to destroy our village and destroy our most elite ninjas. This child isn't normal, it's a murderer."  
"Ninjas? But they died out years ago, right?" Natsu asked with interest.

"Not necessarily. Our ninjas are the only left and the strongest left." The old man sighed wearily. "But this child has been picking them off one by one. We only have about 123 left."  
"I'd say that's enough!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"No. It's not!" The old man snapped. "We had 500 ninja to start with! Don't you understand, this child it's not human... It is a demon."

The three sat in surprise. It murdered more than 400 ninjas? What was this child capable of exactly?

"I'm giving you one of the strongest ninjas that we have left to be your guide and your helper." And as if on queue, the young man from before walked in. "Ah, there you are. This is the very man I was talking about."

Natsu clenched his fists. "It's you!"

"I see you've met?" Konosaru glanced at the young man.  
"Not properly yet, old man." He nodded at Natsu in greeting. "Hello, I'm Riko. I'll be assisting you on your mission."

"Hi there!" Lucy smiled and shook hands with him, Erza did the same. Lucy and Erza introduced themselves and Natsu.  
He looked down at Natsu and grinned. That only made Natsu angrier. ((Ugh, he's so annoying, how did he do those tricks?! I don't care if he's a ninja, this is unfair. And the way he always grins like he's so cool... And he needs to take his hood off. I don't like this guy.))

"Thank you for deciding to help us." Erza smiled.  
The old man nodded. "It was the least we could do after all, your coming to save our village! We owe you this much."

"Well... Actually that's not the only reason we came here..." Erza said. "You see, the child has taken our friend and team mate, Gray, and we fear the whole guild as well. It all happened when Natsu had found out about this mission and when he came in to show us it we accepted to go with him. After that he went outside and didn't return so me and Gray went to investigate. Soon we split up to look for him and when Gray went back to the guild hall it was empty and he was attacked. Then Lucy came and found him. After a while we all found each other, and Natsu had encountered the child and had described it as being a boy. But suddenly Gray collapsed and was devoured in a pool of white light... He disappeared." Erza twitched nervously as she saw the old man's expression darken. Lucy screwed her face up. ((What is up with Erza today!?))

"I'm sorry. This is our fault." He looked down. "Well then you must get started right away." He stood up. Natsu, Erza, Lucy walked towards the entrance with the old man.  
He had a brief talk with Riko them turned to the trio.  
"Good luck. This is your mission, do it well." He nodded and with that he shut the door and left them all outside.  
Suddenly Happy appeared to burst out of Natsu's chest.  
"Ah! Finally! What WAS that for!?" He said to Natsu angrily. Natsu was in a mood and said simply:  
"Sorry but I don't trust him." Natsu pointed to Riko who stood with his hands in his pockets.  
"It's Riko." Riko said. Erza shot a death glare at Natsu. Natsu shot his arms up.  
"I'm so sorry! I don't want to die!" Natsu cowered and Erza smirked. Riko laughed.

"So shall we go?" Riko gestured to the huge forest behind the town.  
"We're going there!?" Lucy's exclaimed.  
"No." Riko said.  
"Oh, good for a minute I thought-"  
"We're going to the mountains." He pointed at the huge white mountains BEHIND the forest.  
Lucy's jaw dropped and Natsu groaned loudly. "What!?"

"Are you coming or what?" Riko grinned and started towards the forest, followed by Erza and Lucy. Eventually Natsu started to follow slowly, already moaning and complaining.

This was going to be a long hard trip and it was going to be like that mostly because of Natsu...

* * *

Soooooooooooo... I think that I'm still setting the scene don't you? Btw sorry for any spelling mistakes or things that don't make sense xD it's really late at night bro. Anyway sorry for it's longness and seriousness but now that they're 'GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!' It will get better! Maybe drop a review of what you think of the story so far or what ya think of Riko. He's a weirdo isn't he ;_; heheh :)


End file.
